


[Podfic] On Earth As It Is In Heaven

by RsCreighton



Series: Amplificathon, 2015 [63]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blasphemy, First Time, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Religious Conflict, Soul Bond, Threesome - F/M/M, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athelstan believes that the empty feeling he's had his entire life means that he has no soulmate, and is meant for God. Ragnar and Lagertha have been waiting for the third member of their bond for years and started to despair that they might ever find him. But when the summer raids bring Ragnar west to Lindisfarne, everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] On Earth As It Is In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On Earth as It Is in Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/833193) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



Cover Art provided by Me

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * ## Downloads

    * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/Final%20Posts/%5bVikings%5d%20On%20Earth%20As%20It%20Is%20In%20Heaven.mp3) | **Size:** 236 MB | **Duration:** 4:18:05
    * [Podbook](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/Final%20Posts/%5bVikings%5d%20On%20Earth%20As%20It%20Is%20In%20Heaven.m4b) | **Size:** 244 MB | **Duration:** 4:18:05

  
---|---


End file.
